Moonlight
by RaspberrySakura
Summary: Naruto's birthday. Sasuke hints a confession, but oblivious Naruto takes his time to realize. Fluffy and comforting, no hurt and no angst.


**Moonlight**

Sasuke came out from behind a tree.

'_I want to tell you something. Come and I'll treat you to ramen everyday for two months. Thursday, 10.30pm, the tree you hide from Sasuke when you throw pranks at him.'_

"Sa-Sasuke? You left the note?" Naruto relaxed audibly.

Sasuke nodded.

"You couldn't tell me another day? I was planning on staying on bed today, I'm actually kind of tired..."

"Look at it," Sasuke said, staring at the sky. Naruto looked up and saw a full moon.

What with that? This really wasn't a good time to be playing around. Naruto had had a very bad day with some villagers and all he wanted was to go to bed and sleep until tomorrow, when everything would not be, but at least look, different.

"So what, Sasuke? This isn't really a very good time. I'm going home now." He turned around, but Sasuke touched his arm and he stopped.

"The moon," Sasuke replied. The moonlight was bathing Sasuke's beautiful skin with an unnatural glow, like purity, fineness. "October's moon."

Since Sasuke's gaze was encouraging him to comply, Naruto looked up at the sky and saw it. It was round, a perfect round moon, which was surrounded by a circle of light of more than seven colors. The clouds around it were illuminated by its presence. Suddenly, it looked so big that he felt slightly scared for a while. He gulped.

"October's moon is the one I like the most," Sasuke confessed, while staring at Naruto. Then he looked up again.

"It's beautiful," Naruto aknowledged, after a while, and cherished that words to heart. This simple encounter of moon-gazing had made his day. The day which had been the most horrible one. It was easier now. The moon was beautiful, Sasuke had made him go out to find something beautiful. He had saved him from hating this day.

Sasuke was still looking up. "Just looking at it makes you feel better, it is—"

"Wonderful," Naruto interrupted.

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied.

Naruto was breathless. "It... it even looks like something blue is around her, protecting her." Sasuke nodded and looked at him.

"It changed since the first time you saw it, then?"

"I guess... I have changed my perspective," Naruto replied.

They looked at it for a moment before Sasuke spoke again.

"It's never been brighter."

Naruto nodded.

"Do you know what I mean, Naruto?"

Their gazes met. Naruto tried to tell what the look on Sasuke's face was. Apart from the moon shining brightly upon his fair skin, there was a nice radiancy coming from the inside.

Sasuke reached out and touched his face, hand carefully caressing the whisker marks on the right side of Naruto's head. Then his left hand joined the right one in doing so.

"Why are you... sad, Sasuke?"

"You didn't tell me, about today." Sasuke stepped closer as he looked attentively at the blond.

"Well why would you care anyway? It's not like you care much about these things, you yourself don't pay attention to yours."

"When you realize you like something," he said, still gently caressing his face, "it changes your perspective over things."

Naruto's eyes widened as he smiled shyly. His hands found their way to Sasuke's waist as they kissed. It was such a soft kiss, yet that innocent contact was all Naruto needed to know that nothing else would matter about today. Nothing but Sasuke and the beauty of this instant.

He took a while to register even the faintest sensations he was given, he felt safe and loved. He was sent flying each time Sasuke moved somehow. It didn't matter much what he did, for as long as he didn't lose contact with him, he was in this perplex state of ecstatic happiness. No matter how many demons he could ever keep inside his body, this memory wouldn't go away. Sasuke wouldn't go away.

Everything had been the same before. The same old routine, everywhere he tried to run into. Pain wherever you looked. Hatred, anger, resentment. It hadn't been easy to build lie after lie in a vain hope that they would protect him from wanting some human contact someday. It used to be no difference, no matter what or how hard he tried.

Then, when Sasuke came into the picture, he was no longer afraid.

It was not hard anymore, he was not in pain now. More like a distraction from fear, Sasuke was a shelter. He had just released all his troubles and they had flown away from him. Everything he could remember having suffered that day was no longer painful. The pain, the fear, the resentment, the despair, it all was gone. Empty from those reactions, all he needed was Sasuke. Then it would all be alright, no matter what.

Cause Sasuke wouldn't leave him. He would stay with him. He would make sure that no matter what happened before, he forgot about it all and went on with his life, in a happy, glazy, sweet, floating state of weightless rest.

This boy was a break from all he had been through. He was allowed to rest when he was with Sasuke. He was being protected and he was certain that everything would be fine.

Peace, joy, beauty in Sasuke's arms. It was a neverending happiness, he couldn't believe from time to time that it was him who was feeling this. He stepped closer, as Sasuke ended the kiss and held him to his chest.

What if the villagers knew, or what if Kyuubi rested inside of him? If Sasuke was there, nothing mattered anymore. Pain and loneliness would stay away from him now. Too easily forgotten and vanquished, in favor of comfort and understanding.

"I've never felt so good in my life," Naruto confessed to Sasuke's ear. Sasuke gave him a loving smile, then a little peck and sat down, moving Naruto so he was sitting too, in front of him. He pressed his chest against Naruto's back while resting his head over the blond's shoulder, holding him close. Naruto leaned back and intertwined his fingers with Sasuke's. They both looked at the moon some more before deciding they were going home together.

"Best birthday, so far," Naruto confessed as his eyes closed with a sigh.

"That a challenge?" Sasuke returned, with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled.

* * *

**REPLY TO MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWER (if you submitted a signed review, your reply won't be here, please check your inbox!)**

**Art rocs: **Thank you very much for reading this! and for taking the time to review. I am glad you liked this and so I'm giving you a big chocolate cookie! Hell yes, I am! *gives you the big chocolate cookie* Now eat it! *waits patiently...* Is it gone now? Good! Now let's go read a lemon, shall we? *Grins* xDD Seriously, thanks a lot!

**Babylove203: **I know right? They're so good together! *Squeals 'kawaii' in a totally fangirl way* especially when they're OOC. Oh god, how I LOVE to make them OOC... xDD! I don't think they mind anyway hahaha. *Winks* Thanks!


End file.
